Let Them Eat Cake
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: ExB hottness. warning: lemon ahead!


Warning: The Product of a Dirty Mind Ahead!!!!!!!!

---

"It's been ages since I've had a virgin." His hand pulled back on her hair and he devoured the skin of her neck. Slathering wet kisses all over, down to her collar bone. "I'm enjoying your pain, love." Was he mocking her? His voice was dark and deep and sounded as if he were silently chuckling in her ear. But she wasn't sure, for there was a haze that seemed to be flooding her mind. She began feeling detached and sated. As if all were well and good and the pleasure returned.

"Well, then I'll take this as my cue to lea-"

A violent jerk, and a hard slam up against the wall of the cave and hot lips claimed hers passionately, coaxing her into the blissful sin of the forbidden.

Bella was paralyzed, as she openly stared into the swirling pools of crimson, his lips still attached to hers in was tasted like fog and depthless bitterness mixed with the most heavenly sweetness.

_He's kissing me. K-I-S-S-I-N-G? My lips are touching a mans! An incredible gorgeous and dangerous man… who happens to be my absolute nemesis. Bella… oh __**shit**__! _

Her virgin lips tingled and sizzled, and a hot flush spread across her entire face and neck. The message in his eyes was clear as crystal, sweeping past any barrier she might have managed to uphold.

His eyes sought hers again.

Slowly, almost gently, his lips began to move, coaxing hers to part under his caress. His hand slid down her side in a seductive caress of a lover, and ended upon her hip, where it squeezed lightly to keep her in place.

The other hand grabbed the back of her neck, tracing a light pattern into the sensitive spot right being her ear.

Bella shuddered at the pleasurable feeling.

Emmett smirked into the kiss and moved his head backwards, breaking the contact between their lips. Bella was panting, breathless and completely in disarray.

"Angle your head a bit to the left," Emmett instructed sternly, brushing his lips against hers when he spoke. Bella blinked numbly. As she failed to obey in her current state, Emmett trailed his fingers up her neck and pressed against her jaw, nudging it to tilt the slightest inch.

"Better," he smirked huskily, "now wet your lips, bottom first!"

_Is he… teaching me how to kiss? What the heck is going on? Why are… what… what the… damn? _

Completely stunned at the turn of events, Bella did as he told her and quickly darted out her light pink tongue and wet her lips shallowly. Emmett's eyes darkened at her instinctive response and obvious delight in this game… well, a delight she didn't even know of herself.

"Perfect," he muttered tenderly, and his lips once again covered hers with bruising force, as if were he savoring the tiniest detail of her taste. Bella gasped softly, as his warm tongue licked her bottom lip, follow by his teeth nibbling and nipping.

"Part your lips!"

As his tongue tangled with hers, reality crashed upon her. With a loud shriek of horror, Bella pushed Emmett off her. He stumbled backwards elegantly, not even losing his balance at her violent push.

"You- you- you… _bastard_! Taking advantage of a still innocent woman, what kind of a man are you?" she hissed fiercely. Emmett watched her amused, taking enjoyment in her swollen lips and heavy breathing.

Emmett began kissing her neck from behind Bella gasped, she expected to see Emmett again but not this fast….Bella turned around to face him, he thrust her into the door making Bella yelp in pain a little then her lips met his. Bella gave in she knew he could win anyways Emmett was kissing her neck now making a noise pass her lips. Bella could feel Emmett smirking as he nibbled on her neck.

"I can make you wait too, you know?" Emmett whispered in her ear leaving her neck and now nibbling on her ear. Emmett disappeared leaving Bella speechless, but she knew he would watch her…Bella smiled.

Arguing with my inner self, who was thoroughly enjoying herself might i add, i failed to notice the vampire lean into me, until he whispered against my ear.

"C'mon now I can't hear you..."

My breath caught in my throat when i felt him brush his thumb against my nipple, I couldn't hold it back then, a small almost inaudible moan escaped past my

"That's right give into me.." he said to me as he lowered his head and began showering my neck in buterfly kisses.

"Oh god..." i whimpered out

'Dammit, this shoudn't be happening' i shouted at myself for being so weak 'Where the hell is your big mouth when i _want_ your help... stupid wench'

I began wiggiling against him in hopes he would grow bored and let me go.. boy was i wrong..

A low predatory growl came from him as i moved, and he moved his knee faster and harder against my, now wet womanhood..

She could feel him get closer to her and he asked "Are you sure that you want me?" She nodded and Emmett kissed her back, he backed her up against a large rock and slid a finger into her, Bella let out a soft moan and Emmett moved his finger for a few more seconds and then took it out and lifted the brunett by the legs and pushed himself in her. Bella moaned and tilted her head back as she felt him driving himself into her body.

"Emmett... it feels so different from me using my hand..." She blushed a little because she admitted to self pleasure. Right now all Bella could think about was Emmett and how hard he was going. She held onto him and felt him go at an untouched depth of her body. "A-ah! Emmett... I'm loving this..."

He let out a groan and said "I am too..." Emmett knew that Bella was loyal to the Leaf village and wouldn't be able to take her away from that. He couldn't either, the hell of being a vampire, being hunted nonstop, was an aggravating life. Bella was becoming strangely tight, but he knew what was to come. Bella was moaning nonstop and the expression on her face was priceless.

_He is... going so hard, I want to make him mine so much..._ Her body locked up for a slight second as she achieved an orgasm that sent an insane sensation throughout her whole body. Emmett stopped to let Bella have a short break.

_He pushes her on the bed and pins her down. She doesn't resist anymore. Moments between them were always so tensed... so exciting. She feels a bit scared, as always around him, but she doesn't move away. She does not reject him anymore. He places a soft kiss on her lips, unlike she would have expected him to. His fingertips caress her cheek. She loved his pretty hands. She even loved the ring around his finger. The ring which tells her who he truly is. She closes her eyes. She doesn't want to be reminded of who he is or who she is. She wants to forget their names and just feel. His other hand rubs her side, very slowly, very easy. It almost tickles her, but in a very pleasant way. She then kisses him back, her lips respond to his. They're warm, the whole kiss is warm. 'But usually he acts so cold...' she thinks._

_Between the kiss she whispers his name. Oh, how he had wanted to hear her call his name. How he had wanted HER. That's all it took. That's all it took for Emmett to cross the line. Their clothes are removed, their hands caress each other, exploring each others body. To her, this experience was entirely new. He was her first... _

_Their kisses become deeper, Bella's eyes are tightly shut. She is pulled out of all her thoughts. It feels as if she is no longer in her own body. She is far away. Names, villages and pasts do no longer matter to her. She no longer thinks, she only feels. Instinctively she wraps her arms tightly around his neck, pressing his warm body harder on hers. They long for each other. Only one thought enters her mind then: Is this only lust? Is this only hunger? She pushes the thought away._

_They make love, he was her first..._

Bella moaned as his warm chest pressed against her naked breasts and their kiss got deeper. She felt his hands run down the sides of her body and gasped in shock when one of his hands began rubbing her inner thigh. Emmett's hand crept closer and closer towards Bella's outer lips. His fingers began stroking-gently for once-her tender clit. Bella's legs became wobbly once more and she moaned out Emmett's name again and again.

His long fingers found their way to her hole and he plunged two of them in without pausing. He heard Bella's moans getting louder as her hips began to buck against his fingers. He slipped another finger in her hot core and was now pumping in and out of her body, getting faster by the second.

Bella felt lightheaded and blissful as she felt her walls clenched around Emmett's fingers and she orgasmed for the first time that night.

"Shouldn't you lock the door?" she asked with a seductively innocent voice.

"Nobody's going to come here anyway" Emmett answered and walked to the bed.

He sat down to it and reached his hand to stroke Bella's breasts and her smooth brown hair. Bella closed her eyes as the boy reached to kiss her surprisingly softly. She allowed Emmett to remove her bra and took off her pants by herself. Bella lifted her hips to Emmetts lap and placed her hands to caress his hair. They kissed each others for a long time. Slowly their kisses turned from gentle to passionate. Emmett caressed Bella's back with his fingers, placed his right hand to her shoulders and his left hand between her legs.

"You're wet", he whispered.

"Please take me", Bella moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can't walk straight away from here", he said while licking her ear with his tongue.

"I am keenly looking forward to it", she answered.

Emmett could no longer control his urge. He lifted Bella to the bed and placed himself on her. Bella rain her hands through his smooth hair. Emmett smiled as his hair slipped down to frame her beautiful face. (Smiled! Since when had he started to smile?) After few seconds Bella noticed that the boy was now inside her, moving gently. Bella closed her eyes lying back on the bed, feeling his Edward-look-a-like body moving on her and smelling his familiar smell. She answered his gentle kisses passionately as if she had longed for them all her life. The boy pressed his hands on her cheeks breathing heavily, holding her almost too tight. Bella pressed herself close to him, placing her hands on his back and pulling him even closer when Emmett after few moments came with a quiet moan. Bella couldn't have breathed normally even if she had wanted to. Her lungs felt almost as empty as her body, now when he had left it. Emmett placed his two fingers between her legs and watched her sweaty, blushing face framed by her brown hair moving on the pillow while he caressed her giving her an orgasm in few minutes. Bella's body was sweatier than ever when she pressed herself closer to him.

Emmett ran his fingers through her tangled hair and kissed her head, Emmett wanted her now! He couldn't stand the pain he pushed her onto the bed and started kissing her stomache making her laugh slightly, Emmett loved hearing that he trailed up onto her neck making a sound escape from her mouth he even enjoyed it more when she ran her hands through his hair removing his hair tie. Emmett's hands were on Bella's waist, he knew she was pure but he was willing to make her dirty removing her pureness.

Emmett ran his hands from her hips and up through her shirt making him remove it, he sat there looking at her asking permission to remove more of her undergarments. Bella bit her bottom lip not knowing what to say, but Bella demanded more. Emmett could see it in her eyes without permission he pulled down her pants and threw them to the side. Bella unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it to the side along with his shirt and pants, she loved the view of his muscles.

As Emmett leaned down to kiss her she felt 'it' He was getting hard and she knew if she continued she would become unpure but she couldn't resist she grabbed his face and pulled him down kissing him, she knew he was in charge but he allowed this little part. Emmett still kissing her unclasped her bra they broke apart gasping for air and he grabbed her bra and tossed it off enjoying the view that layed before him he bent down kissing her breast making her moan loudly.

Bella knew then next part was coming he was getting hard and she was getting wet, he slipped his hand between her thighs surprising her. Emmett moved his gaze to her face as he felt the wetness, she blushed.

"Horny are we my little 'kitten'?" Emmett asked chuckling a little "Don't worry I'm glad, it won't hurt as bad" Emmett said kissing her demanding an entrance as she gave it to him.

"Put me inside," His hand delved into her floral scented hair, his lips teasing her ear. She hesitated. If she did that she'd be giving him something precious, something that still kept her innocent. She'd be giving him pleasure and putting herself through pain.

But when he lifted his head and stared deeply into her eyes, her doubts faded and were soon forgotten. He moved his hips and he watched her angelic face as she placed the head of his member at her entrance.

"I...can't." She said when she immediately felt the difference in size between him and her. One of them was going to come out of this situation limping; and it wasn't going to be him.

His hand was on her thigh and she gasped as he pulled her leg further up around his waist. Without any inclination or warning, he moved his hips one swift motion, penetrating her body. Bella grunted as the motion jolted her, hurt her and pulled tears from her eyes. He started moving inside of her with a smooth rocking motion and she suddenly realized he was only partially within her. She felt a sharp pain as he pressed on something and she turned her face away in a mix of modesty and shame as he rubbed the head of his member over her hymen over and over again, as if finding some sick pleasure in her virginity.

Emmett pulled down her underwear slipping them off and slipped his middle finger into her slit. Bella cried out in pain into his mouth he could tell she was uncomfortable, but he wanted it and she knew he wouldn't stop. Emmett moved his finger around and left her mouth looking at her, she bit her bottom lip and scratched his back with her nails.

The pain stopped and she calmed down "I need you to let it go your holding it in" Emmett said, she was holding her liquids in and he knew it.

Bella let the liquids go and blood came out of her slit and Emmett enjoyed every minute of it as the liquids slid down his finger and down her thighs, he slipped another finger in making her moan. Emmett smiled as he looked at her and kissed her neck. Emmett slid his fingers out and in a few times and then his fingers left her entrance and traveled to his mouth she blushed a deep red.

"You taste sweet" Emmett said removing his underwear and she gasped but looked away. Emmett couldn't wait any longer, he placed himself at her entrance making her eyes widen. "Kiss me and don't stop okay?" Emmett said as she nodded.

He kissed her and then thrusted into her making her scream into his mouth in pain and dig her nails into his back. Emmett knew this had to hurt for her she was pure and now was not. Emmett kept kissing watching tears stream down her face as she kissed even harder after about a minute she calmed down and he gasped for air leaving her lips.

"My little kitten's growing up" Emmett said smiling as she glared at him enjoying every moment. Emmett started making a rhythm pulling in and out of her.

"Come for me, Bella." He growled in her ear. The animalistic nature of thrusting hips wildly shaking the mattress beneath of them. His hands found purchase on the mattress on both sides of her head. She watched as the bulge of his arms pulsed and grew veiny. "Come," He hissed down at her, his eyes turning to a devilish, frightening shade of red. Her ears picked up on the sound of the mattress ripping around his nails.

Emmett did as she requested and started a medium pace, before Bella got annoyed.

"Go faster!!" Bella was whining and was getting close to letting out a few tears of frustration.

"You're so needy in bed Bells. Yet I can't help but blame myself since I purposely tease you." Emmett kissed her neck. "I'll only go faster if you tell me what you want."

"I want you to go faster!!"

"Bells you're hurting my feelings. There's no need to get angry. Just say the magic words."

Bella mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that Bells?"

"EMMETT FUCK ME ALREADY!!"

"If you insist."

Emmett slid out more that ¾ of the way and slammed back in. Bella moaned loudly. They both just loved rough sex.

After a few dozen thrusts and squeals and mewls from Bella, Emmett finally grunted as he buried his face in Bella's neck and released his seed into Bella's womb. Bella climaxed as well a few moments later. Emmett collapsed on his side, taking Bella with him.

Without a moment's hesitation, Bella found herself screaming out in pleasure as Emmett pushed himself inside her for the first time that night. She could hear Emmett's deep, low groan of pleasure as the feeling of Bella's tight, hot walls blanketed his large dick.

Immediately, he began to forcefully push himself in and out of Bella; drilling and hammering her in all the right spots.

"Ahh…ohhh…Emmett…" Bella moaned out as her small but strong hands gripped onto Emmett's strong, broad shoulders, pulling the two closer together. The side of her face lay lazily on the ground, and her half-lidded eyes gazed off into the distance, hazed over with lust.

Emmett grunted as with each thrust of his hips, he pushed himself deeper and deeper into Bella's wet core.

"Mmm…Emmett…ahhh…" Bella screamed aloud. She was getting closer to her end. Emmett could tell this by the way her hips began bucking faster and faster and her hands gripped even tighter to him. Emmett began pushing harder, deeper, and faster into Bella. His arousal grew as he watched her body beneath him writhing with the pleasure he caused her.

"Emmett!!!" Bella suddenly screamed out as he felt tight walls clench violently around him. A few more thrusts and he followed as well; spilling himself into Bella.

Bella and Emmett stayed on the forest floor, panting heavily.

After a moment, it was Emmett who finally spoke. "Now, what was that you were thinking earlier." His deep, indifferent voice demanded rather than asked.

_**Tears sprung to Bella's eyes as she took a step towards Edward. It was the biggest mistake she ever made. Just as her step was about to be completed, Edward's grip in her hair became suddenly very painful and very violent. Bella cried out in pain as Edward bent her neck back painfully, fisting her hair near the roots. Tears fell and Bella saw Edward's face, contorted in anger and disgust, swim into her line of vision before she was flung away from him. Bella cried out in pain as her back hit her dresser and she flopped forward, only to feel Edward's fist his hand into her hair again as he turned her head to look at him.**_

"_**You filthy, betraying whore!" Yelled Edward as he shook his fist, effectively shaking her head. Bella's tears ran faster down her fast when she heard him yell that and then cried out in pain as Edward pulled her up by her hair. He dragged her to her bed, but did not throw her on to it.**_

"_**You said that you would always be there for me! You said you would always love **__me__**! I was coming back for you! I was coming back to Forks all for you! I was giving up on finding Emmett for you! I expected you to be waiting with open arms! Instead I find you in the arms of my brother! The man who murdered my whole family!" Screamed Edward, fury etched into his face. He shook Bella's head harder, threatening to snap her neck at the rate he was going. Bella tried clawing at the hand holding her, but he only ignored it.**_

"_**Now I'm going to make you pay! Now I'm going to make you suffer! I've been watching you for these past months! I've been watching as he fucked you! I know what you whisper in his ear! I know how you ache for him when he's not here! Well now I'll make sure you **__never__** see him again!" Edward screamed as he flung Bella backwards, causing her to slide on her butt right into the dresser. Bella could only cry harder. She could not even deny what he was saying because she knew that they both knew he was right.**_

Bella rolled over on top of Emmett and quickly placed a kiss on the tip of his nose as she smiled sadly down at him. Emmett really was beautiful and even if he did not know it, he had his own way of showing he cared. As Bella straddled him, she leaned forward so that they were chest to chest and whispered against his lips, "I love you."

As she was saying this, Bella had grabbed Emmett's hands and pushed them above his head. She trailed her hands up his arms, over his palms, and behind the headboard of the bed. Bella grabbed the hidden knief behind the headboard and sat back up on Emmett's chest. She placed the tip of the knief against the tip of her finger on her opposite hand and twirled it a bit. Emmett only watched as she sighed sadly.

----

I told you it was filled with lemony goodness!

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
